Where My Memories Began -Kingdom Hearts Love Story-
by Anime4everKitty
Summary: No memories and no feelings. Sai (Number 15) is pulled into the organization to endure the fate they've planned out for her, while, in the process, falling in love. She overcomes everything through friendship, love, and (of course) smacking those heartless out. Join her in her adventures as she recalls her past that she wasn't sure truly existed in this interesting tale.


"Your name is Sai and your number is 15. Remember it well. It's the only thing Nobodies like us have to hold on to to prove we exist." An important-looking guy said.

I nodded my head slowly and vacantly. I honestly didn't see the point since I knew nothing about myself. I was an empty shell that could walk around and try to live. That was all. I had no memories engraved.

"Good. COME IN NOW!" He announced as a door creaked open in response.

The first thing I could see was a deep yellow citrine-like eye with velvety red hair draping down over it. "You wanted me sir?"

"Yes come in and introduce yourself to Sai." He demanded.

A gorgeous red-headed girl hesitantly walked into the room, with her whole body gesture showing that she obviously wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Ok. Hello Sai, I'm Ra. Welcome to organization 13!" She smiled politely, making it apparent that the man was the reason for her discomfort.

I simply nodded my head.

"Glad you're such a chatterbox." Her pleasant smile wavered into a sarcastic smirk.

"Show her around and accompany her on her second mission in 3 days." The man from before barked.

"Alright; but why the second mission?" She asked, curiosity creeping into her voice.

"Her first mission will be with Roxas. I think that'll benefit them both." He nodded to himself.

"Ohhh. I think you're right!" Her curiosity shifted to a mischievous expression

"You're done here, so show her to her room." He turned around, as if the conversation was already over and we'd left.

"Okie dokie lets go." She led as I trailed calmly behind.

The whole place was entirely white. It felt almost as if I were in a white padded room for crazy people constantly; almost to the point of turning insane myself. Everything just seemed too bright.

"Here's your room that you requested black and red." Ra opened the door letting me walk in first.

I walked around my room observing it. Though I didn't really care about much, it was nice to see a change in color. I sat on my bed.

"It's a little rough when you first get here and trying to figure out who you are, but it gets better I promise." Ra gave a comforting smile that seemingly brightened the dark room.

I gently smiled back as well as I could, though it felt awkward. From the look on her face, it must have looked just as awkward.

"Well let's go meet everyone else." She stood, leading as I trailed behind again.

I walked into _another_ white room to see it crowded with people in black cloaks everywhere. Immediately, what caught my eyes was a boy who looked about 15 (maybe a little older). He had bright crystal-blue eyes that almost seemed to be transparent with dirty blonde hair that engulfed those interesting eyes. I couldn't think of a single word to describe him.

"That's Roxas. He's really quiet even though he's already been here for a week. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come down to earth. Then again he's with Axel, so I'm sure he will!" Ra smiled and almost seemed to slip into a trance.

A wide smile crept onto my face. She was so obvious that it was adorable.

"Hey Axel! You and Roxas should introduce yourselves to Sai!" She hollered.

Axel grinned. "Sure! Come on Roxas." They both walked over to us.

"Hey…Sai…I'm Roxas." Roxas stated awkwardly, like his own voice was foreign to him. His expression stayed empty with a slight hint of depression.

You nodded and smiled shyly.

"Yo! I'm Axel! Hey Roxas; this Sai chick is kind of cute, don't you think?" He wiggled his eyebrows and gave him a tiny nudge.

Roxas' tinged softly with a feint red coloring. He shifted his eyes. "Not really." He stated coldly.

My face dropped and my stomach turned. What did I feel? If I was a Nobody, was I even supposed to feel? If I had to label the feeling it would be sad, embarrassed, or disappointed. Maybe even a mix of all of those combined. But what was the point of feelings? My head was whirling as I didn't understand.

"Roxas is pretty cute too, you think so too right, Sai?" Ra asked mischievously.

I stuck my tongue out and turned my head viciously. I had decided Roxas was a jerk.

"So I guess you don't like him." She raised a brow.

"No. He's probably a stupid butt who keeps to himself because he thinks he's too good to talk to anyone." I spat out feeling rage and annoyance. I looked back at him.

"Oh, burn!" Axel laughed.

"And worse, that's probably the first thing she's said since she got here!" Ra echoed his laugh.

"Says the ugly girl who judges people, but doesn't realize that that's exactly what she is." He looked back at me too.

I twitched. Hesitation as I debated my next move.

"Uh-oh this could get ugly." A drop of sweat formed on Axel's forehead.

"Humph! Calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people." I glared.

"Hideous troll!" He glared back.

"Brain-dead indecisive little boy!"

"Little boy?" He laughed.

"Yeah well you're DEFINITELY IMMATURE!"

"I'm immature and you're the one yelling? That makes sense."

"Well just gahh, just die already!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Nah, I'm good." He grinned, the obvious triumph written all over his face.

"Well…I HOPE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed and turned around. "Ra, can you lead me back to my room?"

"Sorry, Axel and I have an assignment…and Roxas and you are the only two people here not on missions, so he'll have to show you." She gave an apologetic smile.

"BUT I DON-" Roxas started to protest.

"Be a good little boy and just do it." Axel snickered.

"Shut up. Fine, I guess I will." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. We arrived to my room, he shut the door, slumped himself against it, and slid down. "Happy?" He sighed.

"I guess, I don't remember what happy is." I calmly stated.

"I was being sarcastic. Jeesh! How blonde can you be?"

"I don't remember the point in sarcasm. And I'm not blonde, you are." I drudged over to my bed and collapsed hopelessly. "I'm so tired. Where do I come from though? Today is where my memories start, but did I exist before today?"

"Probably, I don't know about myself, let alone you."

"I wasn't talking to you. Can you leave now?" I frowned.

"I don't feel like it." He said.

"Why? I don't want to see your ugly little face ever again. Especially in my room. Now please go away. You made my first day here hell." I muttered into my pillow, causing it to come out muffled.

"Thanks." His eyes dialed in on me.

"For what?" My eyes met with his.

"Thanks because somehow when we were arguing that's the first time I've been happy and felt like I belonged somewhere since I've been here."

"Great, so you were happy arguing with me and calling me names hurting my nonexistent feelings. So can you PLEASE leave now?" I begged.

"I'm sorry, and I didn't mean everything I said." He apologized, looking to the ground.

"Whatever. You were the first person to make me feel anything. And to make me say anything, but first it was sad, then angry." I felt like I was going to burst out into tears any moment.

"Look; I'm freaking sorry, so get over it! I meant the opposite of most the things I said anyways." He slammed the back of his head against the door and let out a stressed sigh while looking to the ceiling.

"Mhm." I doubted him.

"You started it anyways making that stupid too good for everyone else joke."

"That's because you said not really so coldly." I mumbled.

"Well that's because I was embarrassed ok? You're actually really cute, and I didn't want to say that." He said, his face starting to burn brightly with red.

"Really?" My eyes widened out of shock.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about not just saying sure or something instead of starting a big fight." His face coloration didn't let up.

"Well thank you then. And to tell the truth I definitely do NOT think you're ugly." I smiled with a jolt of what I could only guess was happiness

for the first time.

The red on his face gently faded away. "Sooooo you think maybe I'm kind of cute?" He smiled.

"Hm, I don't know about all that." I giggled.

His face dropped, making him have a puppy dog-like expression.

"Relax I'm just kidding, you're really cute." I sat down next to him.

"Oh, ok good." He laughed a little. "So can we be friends, and NOT enemies?"

"Sure!" I grinned and Ra popped into my head. "Hey, does Axel have a crush on Ra or something?"

"I don't know, sometimes he seems like he does, and sometimes he seems like he doesn't. He's so weird." Roxas shrugged.

"Hm. I think they'd be a cute couple! Can you ask him later?"

"Sure." He smiled curiously. "So you got a crush on anyone yet?"

I thought and I honestly didn't. Roxas was cute, but not really a crush. "Nope; not really. You?"

"Not really, but I might, it depends." He frowned.

"On what?" I smiled curiously.

"Stuff." He answered.

"What kind of stuff?" I tried.

"Stuffy stuff." He shrugged.

"What kind of stuffy stuff?" I pried.

"Stuffy stuff I'm not telling you!" He laughed.

"Hey I wanna' know, you Big Meany Head Jerk Face!" I pouted.

"Don't you mean little?" He grinned.

"Fine, your way little boy Meany jerk face, happy?" I was still pouting.

"Yes, and I thought you don't remember what happy is." He laughed.

"Douche." I stuck my tongue out.

"I know." He started poking me over and over again in the arm.

"What?" I raised a brow at him.

"Nothing." He continued repetitively poking me.

I scooted away and he followed, so I kept scooting and he kept following until, before we knew it, we were on the entire opposite side of the room.

"STOP POKING ME!" I poked him in the cheek.

He laughed and poked me in the tummy, turning it into an all out poke war. When neither of us could take it anymore, we fell on top of each other, laughing.

"You two look like you're having fun!" Axel and Ra were standing in the doorway.

I sat up. "When did you guys get here?" I blushed softly.

"About 2 seconds after we heard someone scream stop poking me. Been here for about 5-7 minutes." They laughed.

"Oh." I looked over at Roxas. "Is he asleep?"

"Well we had our first real mission today so it was probably a lot for him. But smooth move; falling asleep in a girl who hates you's room!" Axel grinned.

"I DON'T HATE HIM!" I shouted. "Uh, I mean I don't hate him." My face lit up.

"Aw, do you have a C-R-U-S-H?" Ra spelled out.

"N-no, but we're friends s-so, I don't hate him." I stuttered, blush running mad.

"Ok whatever you say!" Axel and Ra turned. "Bye."

"WAIT!" I shouted after them.

"Yes?" Ra stopped, not caring to look back.

"What do I do about Roxas?" I asked.

"Um, don't rape him?" Axel laughed.

"NO SERIOUSLY IDIOT!" I argued.

"I don't see the big deal, it's not like you're sleeping in the same bed." Ra shrugged.

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbutbut…it's like how would you react if Axel slept in your room right next to your bed?" You asked.

"I don't know, I guess I wouldn't really care." She laughed.

"Like hell." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bye-bye." Ra and Axel walked out and shut the door.

"Great." I sighed and hovered over to the closet. "Blanket…blanket…blanket…there!" I found a blanket and placed it gently on Roxas. He was smiling in his sleep, which somehow made me smile too. "Roxas…you're not too bad." I stated before going to my bed and falling asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I hope you enjoyed. If so, stay tuned, please. Also, this is a conjoined story between me and a best friend, Roxel813

Our Quizilla names are Anime4everKitty (me) and

Slifersonickudowolfdrago (her)

She's Ra and I'm the Main character. If you look at her account here (or there but preferably here), Point of View is Ra's, so it's pretty cool to see it through whole different eyes. It's almost not even the same story from different point of views. Anyways, you should check it out, thanks c:


End file.
